Halloween Night
by DiabolikFanfics
Summary: "Don't laugh! I think Subaru and Ayato look cute in their costumes," Yui happily chirped. She was really glad they both agreed to wear her hand-made costumes.


**Summary: "Don't laugh! I think Subaru and Ayato look cute in their costumes," Yui happily chirped. She was really glad they both agreed to wear her hand-made costumes.**

 **Characters: Yui K., All Sakamaki brothers**

 **Genres: Humor, Friendship**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Happy early Halloween!**

* * *

 **Halloween Night**

* * *

"What's taking that flat-chest so long?"

In the living room, Ayato snacked on a plate full of takoyaki that had been placed on the coffee table by Yui despite having already eaten dinner. The other brothers with the exception of Subaru was lazing around the living room as well, all dressed in white dress-shirts, black pants, black shoes, and black and red capes for Halloween. Vampire costumes was the easiest for them to pull off since they were all vampires in actuality.

"Teddy and I are heading out. We can't wait any longer," Kanato impatiently announced as he marched towards the doors.

"Not so fast. I cannot have you run loose at night when it is Halloween, Kanato," Reiji pulled Kanato back and reeled the purple-head teen towards him.

Though it was useless, Kanato kept on struggling to break free from Reiji's grip,"What? Are you implying I'm a child who needs to be baby-sat?"

Kanato glared at Reiji, preparing to throw a tantrum in order to escape from the grip of the second eldest son of the Sakamaki family.

"No, that is not what I am implying. We all promised Yui did we not?"

At the mention of the blonde girl, Kanato quit his useless struggles.

He frowned in annoyance.

Kanato had been the one who wanted to go Trick-Or-Treating tonight, regardless of whether Yui and his brothers were coming or not but Reiji had been against the idea. Apparently Reiji didn't trust him going out during Halloween nights and still doesn't trust him, because there was this one Halloween night in which the purple-head teen had practically stolen every single goddam candy almost all of residents and the trick-or-treaters in the city and Reiji had been the one to apologize for the inconvenience.

Luckily for Kanato, a few weeks ago Yui had successfully convinced Reiji to allow him to go Trick-Or-Treating this year but under one condition—everyone would have to go. Well, not necessarily everyone but Yui had been so enthusiastic that she made pinky promises with each one of the brothers that they would all go door to door asking for candy this Halloween.

"Meaning...we have to wait for her," Shu informed, lying on his back in a comfy sofa.

"But Bitch-chan is really taking her time Huhu~ I wonder if Subaru and Bitch-chan are—"

Kanato covered Teddy's ears, "Shut up Laito, Teddy doesn't want to hear your disgusting words!"

"Laito, pleases keep you vulgar thoughts to yourself."

Ayato popped the snack into mouth, eating the last takoyaki. The pervert's suggestion made him feel uneasy. Ayato glared up at the balcony and frowned, "Why is he even in her room? He should just stay here and hand out the candies."

Ayato gave out a light growl, obviously annoyed with the thought of Yui alone with Subaru.

"Fufu~ Ayato is—"

Ayato flung the empty plate towards Laito but missed the target,"Shut it, you're annoying. I don't wanna hear your voice anymore."

Regardless of Ayato's warning, Laito kept pressing on. "Hey Ayato~ don't you wonder what they may be doing up there~"

Ayato couldn't bear with the his brother's annoying perverted thoughts. He headed up the stairs as he announced,"I'm gonna check on them."

"Heh~ Are you jealous Ayato?"

A vein popped on Ayato's temple.

"Can someone just tape his freaking mouth shut already!"

* * *

"You don't have to—," Subaru swiftly ducked his head when a piece of clothing flew his way,"...rush."

Dressed in a pig costume, Yui was frantically digging through her closet for Subaru's costume.

"But everyone is waiting for us downstairs. I have to hurry!"

A few weeks before Halloween, Yui had been working on costumes for the six brothers when she had got everybody's approval of going Trick-Or-Treating all together. Kanato's was a bear costume, Laito's was a dolphin, Shu's was a Koala, Reiji's was a rat, Subaru's was a bunny, and Ayato's was a black cat costume. She had informed them about the costumes and had received disappointing responses when she had finished the costumes. All the brothers had told her they wouldn't wear the costumes for Halloween. Disappointed and angry, Yui had hid the costumes deep inside her closet so she wouldn't be able to find the costumes ever again.

However, Subaru had a change of heart today. A few minutes ago, before she was about to head downstairs, Subaru had barged into her room saying that he would wear the bunny costume she made.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said it last minute."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten mad and hid the costumes."

Yui let out an exasperated sigh. She just couldn't believe the amount of clothing she had in her closet and she was positively sure it wasn't that crowded the last time she checked the closet. The blonde was sure the one to blame for the amount of clothing in her closet was none other than Laito, plus the size of the closet wasn't at all helping her find the bunny costume.

"Formal dresses? Just one is alright...," Yui tossed five dresses over her shoulder.

And Reiji as well.

Yui let out another sigh yet again. Locking her closet seemed like a great idea. That should most certainly keep the two vampires away from her closet...wait a minute...oh yea...their inhuman strength was the problem.

"Ugh, where did I put it, I have to hurry...Ah ha," Yui exclaimed. She stepped out of her closet and showed Subaru the bunny costume,"...I found it—"

"What the hell is taking so long flat-chest. Everyone is getting tired of waiting!" Ayato opened the door, breaking off the hinges of the door in the process.

From downstairs, the trio heard Reiji's voice.

"Ayato, you are going to get a job this Thanksgiving break, buy all the materials to fix the door and fixing that door. I will not take no for an answer."

"Tch, look what you made me do!"

"Sorry Ayato, just a few more minutes and we'll go," Yui rushed over to Subaru as she informed. She dressed Subaru up in his costume with a cheerful smile plastered on her face, smoothing down the clothing and fixing up the bunny ears stitch to the hood of the costume. The blonde was just so darn happy that she could let Subaru drink up all her blood without resistance, not literally of course but she was really overjoyed Subaru popped up today and wanted to wear her hand-made costume.

"I'm so happy Subaru! Thank you so much, you're best," she chirped with with glee. The blonde now stood in front of Subaru, tip-toeing on her toes to fix the bunny ears. She saw Subaru lower his head for her to fix up the ears, making her place her feet down.

"Thank you Subaru."

"Just hurry up with this."

"Okay!"

Ayato enviously glared at the scene; Subaru's face was pretty much positioned in front of Yui's chest. And though the red-head would constantly tease Yui about her chest size, he was envious of Subaru's position right now.

"Bastard, I bet you did that on purpose…," Ayato muttered, causing Subaru to blush.

"What? That's not it you little—"

"You're done Subaru!"

"Me next," Ayato shouted and swiftly pushed Subaru aside.

"You too Ayato? I hope you'll like the black cat costume," Yui happily exclaimed as she went back into her closet and searched for Ayato's costume.

"Oh..." Ayato had totally forgotten that the costume she had made for him was a cat costume. "Hey, what's the best costume you made Yui? It's the black cat right? After all, I'm the one wearing it. The best costume for the best right?"

Yui boosted his ego even farther.

"Of course!"

After dressing up Ayato, the trio walked down the stairs and into the living room. Shu and Laito caught sight of Ayato and Subaru in their costumes and laughed. Out of seven of them, three dressed up as if they were little kids. Kanato, Reiji, Laito, and Shu's costumes were made to frightened people. Blood was pretty much their costume.

But Ayato, Subaru and Yui's costumes were more of the childish side.

Ayato glared at Shu and Laito.

"You sons of bitches trying to pick a fight or something? I'll fucking ruin your ear buds Shu and ruin you hats Laito," Ayato threatened but Shu and Laito couldn't take the red-head seriously and just continued to laugh out loud.

"Don't laugh! I think Subaru and Ayato look cute in their costumes," Yui happily chirped.

"Let's go already, Teddy and I are getting awfully impatient here!"

* * *

Yui and Reiji had warned the group to stick together but it didn't last for too long.

The group walked on the sidewalk, close to a forest. Every now and then Ayato would encounter a tree branch jutting out in front of him and get hit in the face, making Laito and Shu laugh at him from time to time.

The first group to go astray was Kanato and Reiji.

"Hey Teddy, can you smell that...," Kanato trailed off, breathing deeply in the scents of sweets. "It smells wonderful, that scent of sweet candies...a whole bunch candies! Let's go everybody!"

Kanato had sniffed out a house that was filled with sweets. Having a big sweets tooth, Kanato practically sprinted after the strong scent. He crossed the road with not caution and caused car crashed here and their.

"Kanato, don't…honestly...," Reiji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You guys stay put," he announced as he headed towards the same direction Kanato had went.

Yui nodded obediently but the Shu, Ayato and Laito had other things in mind.

"Well, I'm off. I have better things to do than wait, fufu~"

"Eh, but—"

Laito was out of her sight in a flash.

"I'm going back home...too sleepy."

"Wait—"

Shu disappeared just as quickly as Laito had.

Ayato let out yawn. "Ah, finally the four-eyes is away..."

Yui frowned. "...You too Ayato?"

"Of course, like hell I'm waiting here dressed in this ridiculous costume,"Ayato pulled on his cat ears. "See ya."

"Wait—" Before Yui could even convince the red-head to stay, he was already gone. She deeply sighed, frowning and staring hard at the ground. Her expression soon morphed into anger. "...Ridiculous? Then why did you wear it anyways...idiot Ayato!"

She heard a chuckle from Subaru.

"What are you laughing at," Yui angrily snapped. A few seconds later, she blinked her eyes. Her eyes widened. Gasping in horror, she clasped both hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to put it in such a rude way..."

Subaru dismissed her rudeness and continued chuckling.

"Pft, that idiot is still here dressed in your costume."

Yui furrowed her brows. She couldn't really believe in his words. The red-head had seemed so eager to go someplace else, so eager to just rip the costume into shreds.

"What makes you say that Subaru?"

He headed into the forest, walking through the bushes that was parallel to the sidewalk as the blonde trailed from behind. He came to a stop making her bump into his back. Subaru pointed at the black tail sticking out from behind a tree.

"Hey Ayato, come out already! Your tail is sticking out," Subaru shouted.

Sounds of crickets, voices of trick-or-treaters, and cars driving by was all that was heard.

Quickly getting irritated, Subaru picked up a rock and threw it at the tree he thought Ayato was hiding behind and shouted,"You bastard, come out here dammit!"

He still wouldn't budge.

"Ayato you—"

"I won't make you takoyaki anymore," Yui suddenly interrupted but he still did not make a sound. Peeved, she started to ramble. "Why did you say you'd wear the costume when you really didn't want to? You said it was ridiculous! I'm mad Ayato, answer me! I won't make you takoyaki anymore, I won't talk to you anymore and I'll really ignore if you don't show yourself!"

Silence was his response.

Frowning with her cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk, she made her way towards the tree in which she believed Ayato was hiding behind.

"Ayato—Huh? A stuffed toy cat," staring at the toy, she picked it up and showed Subaru her findings. "...Look Subaru—"

She looked up at Subaru to find a disturbing sight behind him and let out an ear-piercing scream.

* * *

Shu was back at the mansion, lying on the living room sofa. He groaned when he heard knocking.

"...Can't you see the lights are all turned off? It means...you all should skip this house…," Shu mumbled.

The knocking ensued.

"..."

Laito was...well, he was...doing inappropriate things at a Halloween party.

Kanato was having the time of his life, stealing candies left and right while Reiji was trailing after him. He honestly had a rough time catching the sweets lover.

"Excuse me, I am looking for—Kanato!"

"We're not done yet Reiji, not until we have all the candies. Don't worry Teddy, I'll find them all...Hehe..haha...even if I must suck the life out of them..."

"Kanato!"

* * *

"What's with this thing—Fucking god Yui! Shut up,"Subaru shouted and covered his ears.

Obediently obeying, she covered her eyes and explained," B-behind you!"

"Huh?"

What spooked Yui so badly was the sight of a bloody black cat the size of a human, dangling from a tree branch. It's tail was tied on a tree branch, keeping it from falling but Subaru wasn't scared. Yui peeked through the gaps of her fingers and questioned with a shaking voice,"What's wrong Subaru?"

"Seriously Ayato?"

"Eh!"

"Tch, you're no fun Subaru. Why are you not scared," Ayato questioned as he swung from side to side with his arms crossed across his chest.

"That's not nice Ayato! You really scared me there—Why are you still wearing my costume, I thought you said it was ridiculous and why is it covered in ketchup sauce," Yui exclaimed in horror.

Ayato rolled his eyes and interrupted.

"I was kidding about that, geez. Now hurry up and get me down."

"No, not until you apologize!"

"Wait, what? Now way—What are you two...you bastards, stop swinging me!"

"Apologize to me first!"

"No, never!"

"I'll give you some of my blood if you apologize!"

"Never! I said I was kidding, that's a genuine apology right there!"

"Ayato! Apologize! You ruined the costume!"

"What are you talking about? I made it look better than before!"

"Ayato! You an idiot! You idiot Ayato," Yui cried out, swinging him in rage.

"Stop swinging me!"

"Never! Not until I hear an apology!"


End file.
